Achieving a sound and repetitive golf swing takes a lot of training and practice, for most golfers. Considerable effort and time has been devoted, over the years, to the development of improved training devices, for the purpose of aiding both novice and experienced golfers in achieving the desired goal of making a good swing each and every time the golfer addresses the ball for the purpose of putting it into play.
Many existing training devices have drawbacks. For example, in some instances, the training devices are complicated, often involving rigid frameworks extending about the golfer. Some prior training devices use rigid frameworks which tend to hold the golfer in the correct position, or require swinging of the club in a correct plane, without giving the golfer the opportunity to train himself in the correct posture, swing plane, and the several other basic fundamentals required if one is to swing a golf club correctly.
Further, most existing training devices do not allow the golfer to strike the ball and make an uninhibited full swing, as part of the training exercise.
For these and other reasons, many of the prior art golf swing training devices have not been successful.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art devices, by providing a training device which has a light and simple construction and which is easy for the golfer to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for training a golfer, which imparts to the user a feel for sensing correct swing fundamentals, transmitted through both hands and arms, including all of the basic aspects of a golf swing, such as grip, set-up, takeaway, a proper turn, a proper weight shift, and a good follow-through.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved training device which permits it to be used in training a golfer in the correct fundamentals of all aspects of the game, from putting, chipping, pitching, half, three-quarter, and full swings.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a training device that is capable of manufacture at relatively low cost, will offer minimum impedance to the user's movements, and will be of long-lasting and durable construction.